Gym/Elite vs. MEwTwo
by Psy Sabriny
Summary: My first fiction here... Witness Gym/Elite, withstanding the awesome power of the Overgrown Cat!


__

  


__

htmlThis is probably one of the silliest fictions out there.   
But we really did enjoy writing it!  
  
  
  
Gym/Elite squad vs. MewTwo:  
Chapter 1  
"You can take away our Pokemon, but You can't take away our salary"   
  
  
  
  
Four people stand in the middle of a completely empty room, feeling completely confused.  
  
Lance: Are we stuck?!  
Lolerei: **checking the door** - Yup...  
Lance: Why don't the producers do something about that MewTwo!?  
Agatha: The producers are trapped too. And so is every person, connected to the show in any way. Now, about getting out of here...  
Bruno:I can break through the door!!  
Agatha: Try it, but it's solid steel.  
Bruno: **trying** Ouch....  
  
*golden light shines in the middle of the room, as two guys and a girl are thrown out of warp hole to join the gang**  
Ash: I want to be a Pokemon masteeee...ugh..**falls down , faint**  
Misty: Oh, Ash!!** leans down to kiss him, but is stopped by a stare of 4 older people in the room. 5 Counting Brock, who is all over Lolerei**  
Brock: Go out with me...uhh...?  
Lolerei:** pushing him off** I'm way too old for You!!  
Ash:** is regaining contiousness** Where are we...?  
Agatha: Well, my boy, MewTwo got pissed of, and decided to lock up all of the show's main characters, and have it all for himself.  
Lance and Bruno :**hugging, and crying**- And he took our paychecks!!Waaah!!!  
Agatha: He's capturing all the Gym Leaders now..  
Bruno:**dodging a flying Lt. Surge**INCOMING!!!  
**Lt. Surge lands, and scratches his head**-Umm..where am I??  
Agatha:**sighs** Do I need to explain this all over?  
Lolerei: No..  
Bruno: Surge!! Buddy!!  
Lt. Surge: So, Bruno, 'ol Champ, You've made it to the Elite!  
Bruno: Yup! Now how'bout...  
Lt. Surge:**getting into position** An arm-wrestling tournament!   
Bruno: Lance, want to join?!  
Lance:**rolls eyes**I'm a Dragon master, not a street fighter.  
Bruno and Surge:Without Your paycheck, you're nobody!  
Agatha:Pipe down !!!  
Ash:**with brave look** I wanna join!  
Brock:**is still trying to get Lolerei to date him**  
Misty:**is still trying to kiss Ash**  
  
**after a while of arm-wrestling, our heroes come to a conclusion: neither can win, but Misty can be pretty pesky, when someone try to hurt her Ash**  
Bruno:**growling** Oh, kiss Your Ash good-bye...  
Misty:**shining**I can?!  
Ash:**dodges a kiss* Nooo!!!!!  
Agatha:**points at the glowing center of the room**Incoming!!  
Brock;**gets hit in the face by a flying Erika/Nurse Joy combo.Falls over**-Will You both go out with me, uhh??  
Erika: Oh, my...where am I? Where's Gloom?  
Nurse joy: I need to save that Weedle!!!**starts chewing/scratching her way through the wall, but fails**-That pokemonbroke it's foot!!!  
Agatha:**in an interested tone**Really?  
Nurst Joy:**sits down by the Agatha to explain the situation**  
Lolerei:**slaps Bruno**You can quit the match now!! Someone is going to get hurt!  
Bruno:**stares at Lolerei**I'm sorry, but..  
Lt. Surge:**tries to let go of Bruno's hand** We're sort of ...umm..stuck.  
Lance:**chuckles** Thank me for the super-glue!  
Ash:**is being kissed by Misty multiple times**  
Brock:**is trying to get Erika to date him**  
Erika:**Is drooling over Lance**  
Lolerei:Agh!! Look out!!  
Sabrina:**gets thrown across the room, dressed in her p.j.s and looking awfully mad**-You, pervert!!I do not want to "rule the world together" YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!  
MewTwo:**appeares in the room and watches the chaos** But Sabrina, darling...  
Sabrina:**Psybeams him** Don't call me darling, you, idiot!!!  
MewTwo**disappeares**-I shall ask again..sooner, or later...  
Agatha:**gets up after being knocked down by Surge, who was knocked down by Erika, who was knocked down by Sabrina**-Sabrina, I guess, You know, what this is all about...  
Sabrina:**breathing hard** Yes, grandmother.  
Everyone:Agatha's her GRANDMOTHER?!  
Sabrina:**turns , eyes-inflames**Shut up, all, or I'll turn you all into dolls.  
Lt. Surge:**whispers to Agatha**-must be her time of the month..  
Sabrina:**points at Surge, as he's turned into a doll**  
Ash: Sabrina! Maybe, you can tell us, where are our Pokemon!  
Sabrina: Yes, Ash. MewTwo gave them all 1000$ apiece, and they now work for him.  
Ash:**crying**Even Pikachu...?  
Sabrina:No, Pikachu didn't give in for 1000$!  
Misty:**is drooling over ash**  
Sabrina: He gave in for a 1001$!  
Ash;**face-faults**  
Brock:**had just presented a diamond ring to Lolerei**  
Ash:**dodging another kiss**Brock, where'd You get the money to buy it?!  
Brock:Umm...well...  
Misty:**stopping for a second, to check her backpack**-Huh!? Brock, have you been stealing from me!?  
Brock:Umm...well...  
Misty:**gets a mallet, and chases Brock around the room** Give it back!!!  
Bruno:**holds Lt. Surge's doll in his hands** Surgie...I'll ...miss You...  
Lolerei:**starts to cry** Of all the men in this world, that one had to be gay...  
Bruno:**can't hear , what anyone says**  
Sabrina:**is levitating herself, Agatha , Nurst Joy, and a chess board to the ceiling**  
Erika:-Lance, I have to say, I was always so fascinated of You..  
Lance: Well, thank you.  
Erika:**giving him a pen** Can I have your autograph??  
Lance:**looks at Erika, terrified***to himself**No...it's another crazed fan...  
Sabrina:**teleports out of the way of a new incomer (or, should I say, incomers)**  
Nurst Joy:**gets wacked by an incoming Aya**  
Agatha:**dodges an incoming Koga**  
Ash:**is cornered by Misty*-Someone, please, help me!!!  
Misty:**with hungry look in her eyes**I've got You now, Ashie-boy...  
Brock:**Is KO'd by Misty's Mallet Of Death and is laying in the corner**  
Sabrina:Well, well, we have some new visitors.  
Aya:**getting up** O dear brother, please, tell that pervert, that I do not wish to rule the world with him.  
Koga:**strikes a pose**I will, o dear sister!  
Agatha: So, Aya had been invited to rule the world, too?  
MewTwo:**appearing out of nowhere**No, sorry,Aya. I changed my mind, I don't like her style of clothing. On the other hand...**gives a rose to Sabrina** Pleeeeeeease, rule the world with me?!  
Sabrina:**send a Thunderbolt at the Mew-like one**  
MewTwo:**dodges**  
Bruno:**is still crying over the doll, while Lolerei is beating up on him furiously**  
MewTwo:OUCH!**pulls out a couple of throwing knives from his tail**  
Koga: You leave the girl alone!  
MewTwo:**towering over Koga** Who are You to order me!?  
Koga:**looks at MewTwo , bravely**-I don't have a slightest idea!!  
Nurse Joy:**runs up to MewTwo and examines his tail** Oh, dear, You've been hurt ! Let me help you! **gives MewTwo a serene smile**  
MewTwo:**shuts his eyes*Oh, no! It's the terrible Nurse! **looks ot Koga, Aya and Sabrina** I shall return....!  
Sabrina: No hurry!!**takes a look at Bruno ** Fine, You can have Your friend back.  
Lolerei:**with evil smile** I would gladly beat up on him, too.  
Lance:**is listering to Erika, who's blabbering his ears out**Eeerika...Please, stop...  
Misty:**has Ash in tight embrace **  
Brock:**gets up, just to get hit by a flying (in order: Jesse-James-Meowth)  
Meowth:It's the Twerps again!  
Misty:It's Team Rocket!  
Jesse: Prepare for trouble...  
Agatha: The real trouble here is that MewTwo and our paychecks and jobs.  
James: **nods* I agree.  
Meowth: We need to get it back, but how...?  
Bruno:**is hugging Surge**  
Surge:**is hugging Bruno**  
Lolerei:**is creaming them both with a chair**  
Lance: Well, Team Rocket has the most notorious plans, can't You think up of something?!  
Sabrina:**appearing next to Jesse** I'm powerless here.They wouldn't be able to do anything, either.  
Nurse Joy: **is sharing her experience about Pokemon /w Agatha, who's nodding **  
Koga: We will break loose!  
Aya: That is correct, o brother!!  
Brock:**crawls to Aya and hugs her knees** Marry me, uhh?  
Sabrina: There's a Blaine incoming in sector 4 A.  
Lolerei: **looks at flying bold man**-AAAGH!!!!  
Bruno:That's what You get!!  
Lt. Surge: Hahahaha!  
Blaine: Www..where am I?!  
Sabrina: Well, You're in a room with most of the main Pokemon charcaters, and it's pretty crowded.**looks back at Lance, Erika, and Rockets** Guys, You can NOT build an atom bomb out of James's shirt , hair, and Lance's shoelaces!  
Blaine: Hello there! Agatha, I haven't seen you for a while!  
Agatha: Nice to see you too, Blainie-boy. Still a fireball, eh?  
Ash: Blainie-boy? Eww...that reminds me of someone..  
Sabrina: Ash, Misty, sorry to interrupt Your date, but there's a Dublica incoming in Your sector.  
Dublica:**landing on Ash's chest**Ashie-Boy!!You'll save me , right?  
Ash:**googly-eyed** Rrright, Dublica...  
Misty:**is red with envy**  
Sabrina:**looking at Koga**  
Koga:**returns the look**  
Sabrina:Can it be....  
Koga:I fear the same thing...  
Sabrina: Fear?! You, chicken!  
Koga: Fine, I don't fear, I see...  
Sabrina: We've been destanied to be together...  
Koga:**runs up to Sabrina and hugs her**  
Sabrina:**hugs back**  
Brock:**is KO'd again , this time, by an angry Erika.**  
Bruno/Lt. Surge:**are running around, tripping on other people, and dodging Fire Balsts, that Lolerei manages to produce with terrible ease**  
MewTwo:**appeares once more**  
Agatha: What do you want, you, overgrown cat!  
Sabrina:**stops a passionate embrace with Koga to make a face at MewTwo**  
Aya:**throws some knives, but misses, and hits Erika instead**  
Lance:**brings out a tiny lazer, composed of Meowth, his own shoe-laces and James's uniform**-I shall slay deTerror of Gym and Elite!  
MewTwo:**looks around, with a terrified look ** I have no time for games. Destiny awaits. Come, Psychic one.  
Sabrina: **is being lifted into the air, as she and MewTwo disappear** Help!!!  
Koga:Beloved!  
Agatha/Blaine: On, no!  
Lance:**directs a lazer, that fires a shot of cat fur into the air**  
Bruno/Surge: Ahh!  
Dublica:**is couging out the cat hair**  
Erika: Sabrinaaa!!!  
  
An hour passes...:  
  
Agatha:**crying **-Oh, my grandchild...  
Blaine;**comforting her*Now, now...we'll get her back.  
Ash:**sitting on the floor and putting two-and-two together**-So MewTwo kidnapped us ?  
Misty:-Yes, Ash! How long did it take you to figure that out?  
Brock:**if KO'd once more, after Lolerei's and Erika's rampage**  
Erika: **is sitting on the floor, worried** Oh, my...what are we going to do?  
Lance:**trying to untangle Meowth from the lazer-o-cattic**-We wait...  
Bruno/Surge:**are having a pleasant conversation**  
Lolerei:**had finally worn herself out and is asleep**  
Meowth: Agh! Carefull with dat whiske'r !!  
Jesse:Oh, sorr-EE!  
James: **is daydreaming** Mooneeey....  
Koga: **is still standing there, looking at the spot , where MewTwo disappeared**  
Aya/Nurse Joy:**are in shock from all the commotion**  
Dublica:**is clueless**  
Agatha:**lifts her head in hope, when sees a familiar yellow glow in the middle of the room**  
Gary:**drops down, with his entire cheer-leading squad on top**-Girls, get off me!!  
Ash: It's Gary!  
Lance:**has been bitten by Meowth,, and stopped helping with cat's untangling**-How long did it took You to figure THAT out, Ash? If he's in one of the episodes, he'll end up here...  
Bruno: But we might run out of space...  
Cheerleaders: Gary, Gary, he's the man! If he can't do it , noone can! Gooo, Gary!  
Gary: Girls, You can stop that, till we get out of here.**tags Bruno's coat** Mr., can You tell me, where are we?  
Lolerei:**wakes up and is furious **  
Agatha:**comes up to Gary**-You're stuck, as all of us. MewTwo is taking our roles in the show, and our wadges, too.  
**Eerie purple light appeares in the middle of the room**  
Everyone:-HUH!?  
**Sabrina appeares, dressed into some weird outfit**  
Koga: Beloved!  
Blaine: Sabrina? Are You all right??  
Sabrina: **eyes-full of tears**- MewTwo has done something terrible...  
Everyone: WHAT???  
Sabrina: He had replaced all of Pokemon Characters with Teletubbies!!   
Lance/Agatha/Lolerei/Bruno: Oh, no!  
Sabrina: I might get caught, so I'll go.  
**Image disappears**   
Jesse: We have to do something about this!!  
Meowth: Dat's right!!  
Agatha: There's only one problem...there is nothing, we can do!  
Aya:**is finally out of the shock**- There must be something!  
Lt. Surge:**to Lolerei** Will You quit it with that "we're gay" stuff? He's my brother!  
Everyone: OH, SWEET!!  
Lolerei:**eyes-inflamed** You deserve a thrashing for not telling me that earlier!!  
Bruno: How could we? You were spitting fireballs left-and-right, and we were too buisy dodging them!  
Gary:- My Pokemon can free us! And I'll be a hero!  
Misty: **still hugging Ash** I've got news for You, Gary!  
Dublica: Non of us have our Pokemon!  
Erika:**with a loud sigh**- Can we just relax and wait for the times to change?  
Meowth: Do they have any litter-boxes aroud here?  
Everyone: **face-faults*  
Koga: O sister. Time had come, when we must reveal our deadly weapon.   
Aya: You are right, o dear brother!  
Everyone: ???  
Koga: We will work out a plan...  
Aya: To make MewTwo faint!  
Ash: Than...we can...  
Agatha:**exided** Escape!!  
Lance: Well, I hope, it doesn't involve the cat.  
Meowth: Grrrr.  
Brock: **regains contiousness. Takes a look around**- Where am I? Who am I?  
Misty: I think, he's got amnesia...  
Lolerei:**mockingly holding her head with her hands** Psy-ai-ai...duck.  
Ash: So, Koga, what's the plan?  
Koga and Aya:**are sitting cross-legged on the floor and eating fortune cookies**-We'll tell you , as soon, as we think up of one!  
Dublica: **runs around, getting everyone's autographs**  
Jesse/James/Meowth: **Are all daydreaming** Moonneeeyyyy....  
Erika/Nurse Joy/Elite 4/Blaine: Are into an exiding game of Monopoly.  
  
Meanwhile...  
MewTwo:**Floats around his new kngdom.**- And it's mine...all mine...  
Sabrina:**telepatically** Can I kill You?  
MewTwo: No, You can not.  
  
**somewhere in a far-away tropical forest, a creature blinks**  
Creature: Hbbbrbb?  
**it makes it's way out from under the rottening log**  
Creature:**is crawling toward the danger of MewTwo zone**  


__

  


__

Gym/Elite squad vs. MewTwo.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"Gym gang's blasting off again!"  
  
  
  
Lance: ** sitting on the floor in the middle of the (?) night(?) and wondering about the meaning of life **-Hmm....  
Agatha: **raises her head** Will You stop with the "Hmm...", please? You've been keeping us awake for two hours!  
Lolerei: **gets up, stretches and falls back on the floor**-I need my beauty sleep...  
Bruno: **yelling** Will everyone shut up already!? I can't sleep!!  
Cheerleaders: Gary, Gary's he's...  
Ash: That's it, guys! I'm leaving! I can't sleep in this racket!!  
Dublica: I'm afraid, there's no place to leave to, Ashie-boy...  
Jesse/James/Meowth: **all cuddled-up together, dreaming** Team rocket's blasting off agaaaiaian...  
Erika: **gets up, with her eyes, closed, and starts to walk around**  
Koga: **shakes Aya awake** Is it just me, O dear sister, or is it getting noisy in here?  
Brock: **can't see in the darkness, and starts looking for a cute girls by sense of feel**  
Koga: **rubbing his face, that has a shoe-imprint on it** No need to get rough, o dear sister...  
Aya: It was quite till you woke me up.  
Nurse Joy: **reads a lecture about the importance of sleep**  
Lance: **listening to her** I feel so sleepy...   
Lt. Surge: **others hear him, moving around **- We need to get out of here!  
Blaine: **is the only one, who's still asleep**  
Agatha: **spotting a familiar "Incoming" glow"** Not now....!  
**Something extremely humongous falls down**  
Bruno: It's a Snorlax !!!  
Everyone: Ahhh!!!  
Brock: And it was crowded here already....  
Snorlax: **falls down from the warp hole**  
Lolerei: **climbs out from under-the-Snorlax**-They shouldn't be allowed to keep this thing around...  
Bruno/Surge: **are pretty much squished**  
  
Suddenly...  
  
Persian: **manages to open the door from outside**  
Agatha:* notices a human next to the cat *-Giovanny?!  
Jesse/James/Meowth:-Boss!!!  
Dublica:-It's the leader of Team Rocket!  
Ash/Misty: Not You again!  
Giovanny: Fools! I do not mean harm , for , right now, we must unite to defeat the evil one!  
Koga:**mumbles** -Evil, definitely evil.  
Aya/Nurse Joy/Erika/Blaine/Brock:**have organized a chess competition on top of Snorlax**  
Gary: Yah! Let's go kick some..umm...tails?  
Lance:**looks at Giovanny**- How'd You get out, in the first place?  
Giovanny:**grinning** I was never IN anything. But, without Pokemon, my job's worthless!  
Lolerei:**mumbles**- Bingo.  
Giovanny:So, what do You say, we join forces?  
Blaine:- I say, yes.  
Lance:** organises a small meeting with the rest of the Elite on the other end of the room**  
Lolerei:**returns from the meeting** -Elite agree!   
Aya:- So do Gym Leaders!  
Gary: I'm going!  
Ash: Brock , what do You think?  
Brock:** is drooling over Gary's cheerleaders**  
Ash: **sweat-drops**  
Misty: We're going , too!  
  
Meanwhile....  
Creature:**crawling through the Happy feilds of the MewTwo zone**  
Creature: Hbrb! Hb rhbrbb!! [ I will be the hero!]  
  
In the MewTwo's castle...  
Sabrina: **mumbles**-revenge...Revenge...REVENGE!!!  
MewTwo: **is watching "The Pinky and the Brain"**-Aren't You tired from repeating this word over and over?  
Sabrina: Nope.  
  
In the Dungeons of MewTwo's castle....  
Giovanny: **is standing by the corner, conversing with representatives of all the present groups: Lance, Blaine, Gary and Ash**- We must split up. Team Gary will go north. Team Twerp will go west. Team Elite will go North-west. Team Rocket will go in circles, and Gym Gang will go East.   
Ash: Hey! Don't call us Twerps!  
Lance: Face the facts , kid. You are one.  
Giovanny: Though, we shall depart!  
Dublica**running up to them**-In what team am I going to be??  
Gary: I'd gladly take you for a cheerleader. Know any cheers?  
Dublica: Can't I go with my Ashie-boy?  
Misty:**appearing out of nowhere **-What do You mean, YOUR Ashie-boy???  
Blaine: Catfight?  
Ash: As always.  
Giovanny: Let us go, now!  
Lance:**with puzzled look**-Wait, I don't have a compass...  
Erika: **walking up to them**-I do!  
Lance: No way, You're sticking woth Gym gang.  
Erika: **eyes-full of tears**  
Lolerei:-Just let the girl go, sheesh!  
Blaine: Erika, You're sticking with Gym team.  
Erika: **disappointed**-Owww....  
  
So , our heroes depart...  
  
Team Gary:  
  
Gary:**sneaking in the dark, cold, wet passegeway with cheerleaders and Dublica, right behind him**  
Cheerleader #1: Gary, can't we just find a dry place and start a romantic camp-out?  
Gary: That's not such a bad idea!  
  
Team Twerp:  
  
Ash: **sees a Pikachu, walking in the hallway with a tiny spear on his shoulder**-Pikachu!  
Pikachu: Pika?!  
Misty: **laughs** It's Pikachu!  
Brock: Pikachu came back!  
Pikachu: **runs to the wall and presses a red button. An alarm starts to flash**  
Ash: Pikachu, how could You...?  
Pikachu: **points spear at them** Pi pi pi! Pikapikachu!  
Misty:**sob-sob**  
  
Team Rocket:  
  
Giovanny: Well, we have to get out of here.  
Jesse: But, boss, didn't you say, that we were going to help the others?  
Meowth: Yah, isn't dat right?  
James: Are we gonna leave them?  
Giovanny: You, fools! It's impossible to escape the wrath of MewTwo! Others would be MewTwo's disruption, while we sneak out!  
Persian: Purrr.zian!  
  
Gym Gang:  
  
Surge: **looks around*-Yuk! This place is disgusting!   
Erika:**tippy-toeing , to avoid all the mud and dirt**- You're telling me...  
Surge:- What were we supposed to do, again?  
Koga: Fine the terrible MewTwo and eliminate him!  
Aya:** is still chewing on a fortune cookie**  
Blaine:- Any plans on elimination,Koga?  
Koga: **with an innocent look** Why me?  
Erika: You're the only ninja here!  
Koga: Oh...  
Aya: I'd gladly take over, O Dear Brother!  
Koga: -Last time, You've tried to take over anything, You've burned our house to the ground.  
  
Elite Squad:  
  
Lolerei: **is helping Agatha to jump over giant cracks in the floor**- This place hadn't been attended for years!  
Bruno:-More like centuries.  
Lance:- The real question remains...  
Bruno: ?  
Lance: What will we do, if we will rech MewTwo?!  
Agatha: **hears something. In whisper** -Quick! Hide! The guards are coming!  
Lolerei**is yanked into a crack**-Guards...?  
** a group of Machoke marches through the tunnel**  
Lance: That was close..thancks, Agatha.  
Agatha: No problem.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Happy lands of MewTwo zone...  
  
Creature:**had gotten close to the castle, and already sees the shapes of the towers, heightening on the horisont**-Hbbbb!!!  
**Some eerie purple glow appeares in front of it**  
Creature:**is in battle posistion**-HBRB!  
Sabrina: **appeares in front of it**- Do not worry, I mean no harm. MewTwo is really powerfull. He had captured all of the Pokemon characters. You're the only one, left. Please , rescue us!  
Creature:**nods**-Hbb rbb!  
Sabrina:**disappeares**  
  
  
In MewTwo's castle...  
  
MewTwo:**appearing by Sabrina, while she's telekanising to the outside**- So, that's how she does that...  
Sabrina:** snaps out of it**- Agh! It's the pervert!  
MewTwo:**gives her a clueless look**  
Sabrina: Well, the Great and Mighty one is coming over from UnderTheRottenLog, to slay You! Hahaha!  
MewTwo:**exits the stage, mumbling**- Ugh, how I hate her attitude...  
  
  
In MewTwo's dungeon...  
  
Team Twerp:  
  
Ash/Misty/Brock: **are being tickled to death by a team of Tangela* -Ahahhahahahaaa...aaa....  
Brock:**laughing**-Please, stop..!!!  
Pikachu: Pika pi **grins evilly**  
Misty: Pikachu, not even for a bottle of Ketchup!?  
Pikachu: **thinks a little, than shows two on his fingers**  
Ash: TWO?!  
Misty: **to Ash, honey, we don't have a choise...**  
Ash: Fine, Pikachu! You'll get Your 2 bottles of Ketchup, when we'll get home!  
Pikachu: Pi pi pi. Pika chu chu.  
Brock: I think, he wants them now...  
  
Team Gary:  
  
Gary: **took out a guitar, and is singing love songs**  
Entire Cheerleading team:** looks at him with heart-shaped eyes**  
Dublica: ** to herself** I think, I'm gonna throw up...  
  
Team Rocket:  
  
Giovanny: **looks around the corner**-It's safe...Jesse?  
Noone answers.  
Giovanny: James?  
Still no answer.  
Giovanny: Umm....Meowth?  
Nope.  
Giovanny:...Persian???  
Non , again.  
Giovanny: **still doesn't dare to look behind him**- Mew...Two?  
MewTwo: That's my name.  
  
Gym gang:  
Surge: **sees a white door in the end of the tunnel** This must be...  
Erika: We have finally reched...  
Aya: MewTwo's room!  
Koga: Boloved! **runs to the door**  
Blaine: Koga, wait !  
Koga: **smashes into an invisible wall**  
Blaine: **spots a team of Mr. Mimes, heading to check out, what the heavy "thump" was**-Well, no time to waste!  
Aya:Aayyya! **smashes the wall with a Mega-kick, and runs in, dragging Koga with her**  
  
Team Elite:  
  
Agatha: Of course, You understand...  
Bruno: What?  
Agatha: That our chances are 1 vs. 1000...  
Lolerei: And why's that?!  
Agatha: MewtWo's got all the power. Pokemon. And we're just humans.  
Lance: How'bout Mew?!  
Agatha: **yanks the team into another crack, as a Mew and some Alakazams fly above them**- Does that answer Your question?  
  
In MewTwo's chambers...  
  
Giovanny/Jesse/James:** are shrunk to tiny size, and locked up into a snow-globe**  
Sabrina: **is sitting in a Psy-proof cage**- Well, guys, join the club.  
James: What club?  
Jesse: **slaps him**It's an expression!  
Giovanny: We've got to get out!  
Meowth** is sitting on Sabrina's lap, and is being scratched behind the ears**- We do?  
Persian: **walks around the room, growling**  
Sabrina: Sorry, guys! There's nothing, we can do...  
MewTwo: **appearing in the room with minified versions of Gary and Cheerleaders**- That's right.  
Meowth: That's my line.  
MewTwo: **dumps the new catch into another snow-globe** Not anymore!  
Someone: **crashes into the room**  
It's Aya, dragging Koga (who's googly-eyed), Erika, Lt. Syrge and Blaine.  
Aya: **runs to MewTwo and begins to punch him furiously**  
MewTwo: Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.  
Sabrina: Get the globes and run!  
Blaine: How'bout You?  
Sabrina: I've tried, it's impossible even with my Psychic Powers!  
Koga: **comes up to the cage and touches it**   
**Iron bars fall apart**  
Sabrina: ...  
Koga: **drags her out** Let's get out of here!  
Lt. Surge: **grambs the minified versions of all the people ** Yah! Let's go!  
MewTwo:** finally manages to shake Aya off him** -Not so fast , my friends...  
**Someone else crushes through another door**  
They're : Agatha, Lance, Lolerei, and Bruno!  
Lance: You let go of all of them , MewTwo!  
Agatha: **runs to Sabrina** Are You all right, dear?  
Sabrina: If You call being captured by a giant cat allright...  
Agatha: I take that, as a "yes".  
Erika: **runs up to Lance and makes a pathetic attempt to hug him**- Lancie !! You're O'K!  
Bruno/Lt.Surge: ** Are into another arm-wrestling tournament.**  
Someone else decides to join the gang!  
It's Pikachu, and a team of Tangela, who're carrying still laughing Team Twerp with them!  
Pikachu: **bows to MewTwo**-Pika pi. Pikachu pika!**exits the stage**  
  
  
**Lighs go off**  
MewTwo: That's it! I'm angry!  
Agatha: **is talking to Nurst Joy, who had been with the Gym gang all along**  
Erika/Bruno/Lance/Blaine/Aya/Brock/Misty: **are having fun , chasing Persian around the room**  
Sabrina/Koga: **are holding hands**  
All the shrunk characters:**are being studied by Ash and Surge through the magnifying glass**  
MewTwo: **notices, that noone actually is paying attention to him**-Hey, all!!!  
Everyone: WHAT!?  
MewTwo: I will destroy You?  
Koga: Can you wait till next century, please?  
Sabrina: **hears something**-Huh?!  
Something crushes through the wall, entering the scene!  
Creature:HBBB!!  
MewTwo: **screams in fear**  
Creature is standing on a couple of short, yellowish legs. It's head is decorated with pink ornament.  
Sabrina: The Great and Mighty one is here!  
Creature: HBBBRRBB!!!!!  
Everyone: We're saved!  
MewTwo:: **stares at tiny green Caterpie, that had broken through the wall**-I am weak to bug-types..I shall go! You all can have Your jobs back...  
Everyone: Yay!  
  
Aya: How'bout the money ??  
MewTwo: Well, I spent it all on building the tower....  
Everyone: WHAT!?  
  
Epilogue...  
  
MewTwo was being chased away down the road into the sunset by a gang of angry characters.   
Ash, the main character.  
Misty, Cerulean Waterflower and Ash's admirerer.   
Brock, Pewter Gym Leader, and admirer of every pretty girl in the area.  
Lt. Surge, Bruno's younger brother, and Viridian city Gym Leader.  
Erika, fan of Lance, admirer of flowers, and Celadon city Gym Leader.  
Dublica, hostess of the House of Tranformation , and another admirerer of Ash.  
Gary, Ashe's rival.  
Gary's Cheerleading squad.  
Sabrina, owner of curse of destanied to be with Koga, and also, a Psychic.Not to forget, that she's still a Saffron city Gym Leader.  
Koga, ninja and owner of Fuchsia city Gym.  
Aya, his little sister.  
Blaine, Agatha's friend, and Leader of Cinnibar isl. Gym.  
Giovanny (still a midget), Leader of Team Rocket, and Viridian city Gym.  
Jesse, James and Meowth, (still midgets), famous members of Team Rocket, that never succeeded in their entire career.  
Lolerei, Bruno's admirerer, and the Ice Member of Elite 4.  
Bruno, Lolerei's admirerer, and Fighting Member of Elite 4.  
Agatha, Sabrina's grandmother, and Ghost Member of Elite 4.  
And last , but not least, Lance, Dragon Master of Elite 4, and inventor of infamous Cat-o-Matik.  


__

  


[_Back to the Power of Mew._][1]_/html _

  


* * *

   [1]: http://www.homestead.com/pokemoninpurplelight/Fanfics.html



End file.
